1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, an information processing apparatus, a terminal device, a control method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in order to perform access/browsing restriction in a personal computer placed in an office and the like, for example, the personal computer is put in a login status or unlock status by a method such as the three methods described below, after the personal computer is put in a logout status or lock status when a predetermined time has passed or when a user executes a logout operation or lock operation.
Concretely, the first method is performing authentication by causing a user to input an ID and a password.
The second method is performing authentication by connecting a hardware key (hardware lock, dongle) such as an IC card or a USB memory, which previously stores authentication information, to the personal computer.
The third method is performing biometric authentication by obtaining biological information such as a fingerprint and an iris pattern from a user. This method is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-157253.
However, the first method requires a user to remember the password, which takes time and effort. There is also a possibility that a password input operation is peeked by other people and/or that the password is cracked from words and actions of a user, and thereby security is compromised.
The second method does not require a user to remember the password. However, it requires a user to own/carry the hardware key, which takes time and effort. There is also a possibility that the hardware key is stolen and accordingly security is compromised.
The third method does not require a user to remember the password, or to own/carry the hardware key. However, an authentication apparatus for performing biometric authentication is relatively large, which runs up costs.